Get Lucky
by gypsysue
Summary: Fandom Gives Back fic for Alfalfa04. Re-added. Seth dreams about the sexy bouncer at his nightclub, will his dream finally come true. Slash Emmett/Seth A/H


**Disclaimer: Twilight saga belongs to S Meyers. Get Lucky is all mine!**

**Fandom Gives Back fic for Alfalfa04. Hope you like it babes. Thanks for your generous donation to a great cause. Number two one shot is on its way.!**

**Thanks to VanPireNZ for going through this with me, it was fun bb :D and thanks to Taloolahp for Beta'ing also. **

**A special huge thanks to my wonderful Beta Beate73 for fixing all my mistakes, love you babes :D**

Get Lucky

Seth's POV

_His hands moved down my body, feeling every inch of my naked skin, his mouth leaving burning trails down my neck. I could feel his erection pressed firmly into my thigh as he continued to make his journey south. My nipple in his mouth, sucking, biting, licking, harsh breaths leaving my body as my chest rises and falls at an erratic rate. _

_Finally, I was where I wanted to be, his hot mouth enclosed around me, cheeks hollowed out as the sucking, licking and occasional nip took place. _

_"Oh God, Emmett, so fucking good." The words left my mouth in a breathless whisper as this God of a man worshiped me._

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

That infernal noise broke through my haze and I reached over and slammed my hand down on the snooze button with excessive force.

"Damn stupid cock blocking alarm clock," I muttered.

Throwing my blankets back I got out of bed and headed to the shower with my raging erection in tow. Emmett had plagued my dreams forfive years now. I had never found anyone that came close to him. My love life had consisted of more one night stands than I cared to think about, all of them tall, muscular and beautiful. Just like Emmett.

His bright blue eyes locked me in every time we stood face to face, his body simply outstanding. Rippling muscles surrounded his compassionate heart. God how I loved him, but he would never know.

I met Emmett five years ago, when he came to work at the bar I owned , _Get Lucky_. Yes, a gay bar named _Get Lucky_, we all hoped for that every time we went to one. He had come in and applied for a position as a bouncer and I hired him on the spot. Ever since, he had been the star of every erotic dream I had.

There was only one problem; I had no clue, after all these years, if Emmett was gay or not. I had never seen him pick up anyone, nor had I ever seen him pick up any of the many straight women we got in the club, and trust me I was watching.

To this day I still had a good chuckle over the women that came in here trolling for men. Gay bars are not the place to find "Mr. Right" if you have a vagina, but they came by the truck load, watching the boys grinding against each other on the dance floor with lust filled eyes and hoped that just maybe they were the right one to make us switch teams.

I had a few straight friends that took full advantage of this fact. Mike, Tyler, Eric and Ben came in often and would grind up against each other on the dance floor when the girls were around. They told me that women loved to think they could change them, and who were they to argue with a free fuck to test the waters. Those boys scored almost every weekend. I was astounded. I told them they better be careful, they might start enjoying their grinding time together on the dance floor and switch over to my team. It had happened before. Jasper and Edward were a perfect example.

Making my way into the club I stopped at the door as usual and said a quick hello to whomever was working the door that night. To my surprise, it was Emmett. He very rarely worked the door, preferring to be "where the action was." I had no clue what he meant by that since we hardly got any violence in this place.

"Hey Seth. How you doing tonight?" He asked, a smile on his face and those lickable dimples on full display. A light shiver ran through my body as my dick started to harden.

"Hey Em. Doing good, how about you?" I replied, turning my head slightly to see the line of people waiting to enter the club. Tonight was going to be busy again.

"Hey man! How come he gets to go straight in?" someone grumbled from the line.

"Probably 'cause I own the place." I smiled over my shoulder in the direction of the comment and laughed lightly.

"Oh? In that case can ya let me in man? It's cold out here." I turned myself fully to see where the sound was coming from and my eyes locked on a tall, muscular man with skin the same colour as mine. His eyes were a deep brown, almost soulful looking and when he smiled at me I melted a little. He was beautiful. Nothing compared to my Emmett, but still a God in his own right.

"What's ya name?" I asked, turning fully to face him.

"Jacob," he replied, all smiles and pouty lips. My dick twitched at the thought of those lips around me.

"Well, hello _Jacob_. Why don't you get that cute butt of yours up here and come have a drink with me?" He smiled at me as he made his way through the line to the sounds of complaints.

"I would love to," he said as I took his hand and turned back to face Emmett, who gave me a hard look, eyes narrowing slightly, before he corrected himself and smiled that dimpled smile I loved so much. I wondered what that was about.

Leading Jake past the bar I called out my order to Jasper and made my way to my table. Jasper brought over our drinks and scowled slightly in Jacob's direction.

"What are you doing here?" Jasper asked, his tone anything but friendly.

"Seth brought me in. Do you have a problem with that?" Jacob spat back. Clearly there was no love lost between these two.

"Okay boys, what the fuck is going on here? Jasper sit your ass down and tell me what's up." Jasper sat down with a frown on his face, glaring at Jacob, who seemed to be highly amused by the whole thing.

"Seems I made the mistake of dancing with his boyfriend, though Edward didn't seem to mind." Jacob chuckled causing Jasper to growl.

"Do you know Edward?" I asked Jacob.

"Yes, we went to college together. Dated for a while, nothing too serious. Edward was just discovering stuff about himself." Jacob shrugged nonchalantly but you could see there was more to it. His eye's gave him away; you could clearly see the sadness behind them. He was in love with Edward.

"I didn't know Edward was gay before, well before you, Jasper." I stumbled over my words. This was confusing to me. Jasper and Edward, as far as I knew were both straight until they fell for each other. Live and learn I guess.

"Edward experimented in college, but went back to women. Well, woman actually. He met and fell in love with a girl named Bella. She was the reason Edward and I broke up. He had told me he was going to marry her one day. In the end, Bella left him for someone else, Alice I think her name was," Jacob finished.

"Alice? Wasn't that the name of your fiance, Jazz?" Jasper nodded his head and sighed. Now this was getting interesting.

"Yes. Edward and I met when he was with Bella and I was with Alice. We use to go out on double dates a lot. I never knew Edward had _experimented _until the night we ran into Jake. After Alice and Bella decided they wanted each other more than they wanted us, Edward and I had became closer, best friends. Over time it developed into more." Jazz cut himself off and raised his eyes to look at Jacob. "But that gave you no right to try and move in on Edward. We are very happy together." Jasper was seething. I had never seen him jealous before and he was all sorts of adorable.

Em caught my eye as he walked towards our table, Edward in tow. This just kept getting better and better. The drama queen inside of me was giddy.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Jasper said as he got up from the table and wrapped his arms possessively around him.

"Em called. He said Jake was here and that you were sitting with him looking all sorts of pissed off. Told me it would be a good idea to get, and I quote, 'my ass down here quick.' So here I am." Edward placed a soft kiss on Jasper's lips before turning to Jake. So that's why Em was narrowing his eye's at me earlier.

"Hello, Jake. What brings you here?" he asked, a small smile on his lips. You could see the affection Edward held for Jake in his eyes as he looked at him. It was clear to everyone at the table, including Jasper.

"Okay, I'm gonna get going and let the three of you talk. As much as I love a good soap opera, even I have had enough for one night. My god damn head is spinning. Em, take a break and dance with me?" The words left my mouth before I could even fathom what I had just asked.

"Sure, Seth," Em answered, before I even had time to worry about him rejecting me. Three sets of eyes met mine with knowing smirks and I blushed slightly before getting up and taking the hand Em offered me.

I expected him to let it go once I was on my feet but he didn't. Instead he tightened his grip and led me to the dance floor. My heart was pounding in my chest at the thought of being in his arms and the thought of him actually grinding with me made me God damn giddy.

He stopped and turned me, pulling me flush to him as he started to move. I leaned into him, placing my mouth next to his ear to speak to him over the pounding music. "So you certainly have a lot of information about what goes on around here."

"It's my job to know, right? Besides, Edward is a close friend. We've been friends since high school." His warm breath coated my ear as he spoke and I shivered. "Are you cold?" he asked, pulling back slightly to look at me, a knowing smirk on his lips. The next thing that happened had me reaching for the alarm button, sure I was dreaming again and cursing my overactive imagination as his lips touched mine, softly at first as if to gauge my reaction, then more firmly.

Our mouths moved together in perfect sync and a loud moan left me, as my mind swirled. Emmett was kissing me. Emmett was _kissing me_. That thought constantly repeated itself as my mouth opened and I tilted my head to deepen the kiss. Emmett's tongue entered my mouth and started to explore as my hands found their way into his hair and I tugged slightly on the short strands.

All too soon for my liking, the kiss ended and Em rested his forehead against mine. I only had one question. "How long?" I asked. I knew he knew what I was really asking.

"The first time I saw you, I thought you were all sorts of adorable but over the years it developed into more. The more time we spent together, the more I wanted to be with you, but you were always going home with someone else. It was Edward who told me, that I should make my move. He said I was blind if I couldn't see how much you liked me. I told him he was crazy, but he just laughed at me and asked me if I had actually paid any attention to the guys you had gone home with," He said, blushing slightly, then chuckled and kissed my lips softly before continuing. "I hadn't realized that you were taking home men that looked like me. I was too jealous to pay attention to the details, and when you let Jacob in, I was all sorts of confused 'cause he was the first guy that, besides muscle mass, looked nothing like me." He shook his head as if to clear some unpleasant thought and then continued. "When you asked me to dance before, the look on your face was like you were terrified I would reject you. I knew then that you must feel something close to what I feel."

I sighed softly, content in his arms as we swayed together on the dance floor. The music was much too fast for what we were doing, but I couldn't care less. I wanted to stay in this moment forever.

After much too short a time, Emmett sighed and pulled back from me. "I have to get back to work, Seth, my boss will kill me if I slack off," he chuckled at his own humor causing me to laugh in response. He was way too adorable.

"Oh, I think I can talk the boss into giving you the rest of the night off," I smirked as Emmett let out a booming laugh.

"I'm sure you can Seth." He laughed louder before pulling me to him again and I moaned when I felt his erection brush over mine. The atmosphere around us changed, the static electricity charging it. My hands gripped onto Em's shoulder's before sliding down to his waist and pulling him into me again, creating the friction I needed. We both moaned this time as we ground against each other.

"God, Em, you feel so good," I moaned out as the music played around us, our bodies moving in time. I needed to have him now, and as a guttural growl left his lips I lost all control. I pulled away from him quickly and grabbed his arm, tugging him with me as I practically ran to my office upstairs. Emmett's laughter was loud as he said, "someone's in a bit of a hurry."

"Damn right!" I called over my shoulder. "You would be too if you had been waiting five years for this." Emmett pulled me to a stop just outside my office door.

"Five years?" His eyes were on me, intently studying my face. I lowered my head, feeling a blush creep up my skin and nodded before looking up at him again through my lashes. He chuckled and a huge smile lit up his features.

"Who knew two grown men could be so stupid," he laughed, shaking his head, before pulling me to him and kissing me soundly. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the keys, never breaking our kiss, before pulling back and turning to open the office door.

Once inside, a sudden sense of need took over, our bodies naturally coming back together and our lips melding to one another as hands frantically pulled at clothes.

"God, Emmett, I want you so bad you have no idea," I whispered out as his lips brushed my sweet spot in the crook of my neck.

"I think I do Seth, if it's as badly as I want you," he said, between kisses, bites and licks. This man was my undoing in all the right ways.

My hands roamed his now bare back as his mouth encased one of my nipples, biting and tugging gently before swiping his tongue over the now sensitive bud. "Mmm, Emmett." In the back of my mind I was waiting for the buzz of the alarm clock to wake me up as he walked me backwards till my ass was sitting on my desk.

He reached for my belt buckle, tugging it off quickly before sliding down my body, taking my jeans with him. "Commando, very nice baby," he crooned, before licking up my thigh. My hands flew into his hair, tugging firmly.

"Emmett...please," I begged, needing his mouth to be on me now. He continued to slowly lick up my thigh before tracing it across my balls, and slowly licking up the underside of my throbbing length.

"Ung...shit...fuck!" That was all I could come up with as he took me into his mouth. I was in pure heaven and whined slightly when he released me.

"Lube," was all he said, before his mouth was on me again, his tongue twirling around my head on every up-stroke. Reaching behind me, I slid the drawer open and pulled out lube and a condom, placing the condom on the desk, and then tapping the bottle of lube against Emmett's shoulder.

Emmett reached up for the lube, coating his fingers generously, while his beautiful mouth was working me into a frenzy. He reached between my legs, pushing them apart. His well lubed fingers traced my entrance, teasing me before he pushed two fingers inside, causing a loud moan to leave me.

"Fuck Em, shit...right there baby." My breathing picked up as he hit my sweet spot with his talented hands before adding a third finger and stretching me for him.

"Em, I'm ready...please fuck me," I screamed out, whimpering slightly when he pulled his fingers from me and released my cock from his mouth. He rolled the condom on and coated it with lube before standing up and pushing me onto my back.

"I've always wanted to fuck you on your desk like this. Seeing you wide open for me, aching for my cock in your ass." I whimpered again at the imagery that played in my mind, as he lined himself up with my entrance and pushed in slowly. There was a slight burn before my world turned upside down as Emmett fully sheathed himself inside me. I had never in my life felt so full, so complete as I did in that very moment.

Shifting my hips slightly to get him to move, I pulled him down into a searing kiss as he started to slowly take me, moving inside of me.

"Emmett more, I need more...please..." I begged, thrusting my hips faster and wrapping my legs around his waist using my feet to push him in even deeper.

"Fuck...Seth...oh God! So fucking good...you're so fucking beautiful," he groaned, as he picked up the pace, changing the angle slightly causing me to see stars.

"Em..fuck...yes, right there...please more...harder...faster...Emmmmmmmm," I screamed out as he moved faster and faster hitting my sweet spot dead on every time. I felt that coiling in my stomach as my hand pumped myself, while Emmett plunged in and out of me, bringing me closer and closer to ecstasy.

"Em...I'm...fuck...coming...shit!" That was all I managed to get out before I erupted all over my stomach and his. I felt him grow inside me before he let go with a growl, filling the condom inside me with his hot cum.

"Seth!" he screamed out before collapsing on top of me, burying his face in my neck. The only sounds in the room were the muffled sounds of the music from downstairs and the very loud pants of us as we came down from our blissful high.

Emmett pulled out of me, lifting himself up, before walking over to my bathroom just off of the office, stark naked and beautiful. He came back quickly with a wet wash cloth, gently cleaning me off and helping me dress before he dressed himself.

"Emmett?" I said unsure of what would happen now. This man meant everything to me, but if a fuck was all I could get, I would cherish it.

"I know what you're thinking Seth. It was more than just a fuck. I want more than that and I hope you do too?" I nodded my head and breathed out a sigh of relief.

Who knew what the future held but Emmett and I were going to find out together. "My fantasy is now a reality and my dream man is now by my side." I didn't realize I had said that out loud until Em's booming laugh filled the room.

"You are such a romantic, baby. I'm gonna have to step up my game to keep up with you. Come on, babe, let's get out of here, and when we get back to my place, maybe you can fuck me next." Emmett waggled his eyebrows at me. I took a hold of his hand and ran out the door, dragging him with me.

"What the hell are we waiting for, move move move," I yelled, laughing as I led him out of the club.

Emmett was mine and it was my turn to claim him.


End file.
